The Bordello (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Chauffeur Tells a Secret Scene 1: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Steven is not at ease with Matthew and Matthew - unaware that Steven kissed his wife - wonders why. In the meantime, alas for Walter, the oil work is not progressing as well. Ed, the rigger who outed Steven, loosens some screw which caused the entire rig to fail. Scene 2: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Steven calls Claudia and thanks her for the dinner. Steven does not feel sorry for kissing Claudia and neither does she. Scene 3: Carrington Mansion (Blake and Krystle's bedroom) Jeannette wakes Krystle up and informs her Blake is waiting for her. Scene 4: Carrington Mansion (library) Denver-Carrington is in real trouble as its oil reserves have been nationalized. It is time for Blake to hide assets, and the better way is to transfer them to Krystle. She will become a corporate officer, in charge of newly-formed subcorporations. Dutifully, Krystle signs the papers. Scene 5: Walter's truck Walter has decided he will make a straight man out of Steven. Scene 6: Lucy's house Walter's great plan involves bringing Steven to a bordello and talking to him of women's charms the entire trip. Even though Walter arrives early, the madam is willing to find a suitable girl for Steven. Scene 7: Lucy's house (bedroom) Steven claims to be tired and he and Sarah Pat (the prostitute) only watch television. Scene 8: Walter's truck Steven pretends with Walter that he has a great time. Walter is pleased with his "progress". Scene 9: Carrington Mansion (Hallway) Krystle's friends, Doris and Melanie come to the mansion. Krystle tells Joseph they are going to the tennis court. Joseph asks if she means "the terrace" but she insists for the tennis court. Jeanette interrupts Krystle: Andrew is on the phone. Andrew wants to see Krystle for business matters but Krystle says she can't come now. Scene 10: Carrington Mansion (Tennis court) Krystle plays tennis with Doris and Melanie but she is disturbed. Scene 11: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Ed does some sabotage onthe rig. Scene 12: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Steven is alone on the platform when the rotary level shudder. The other workers then join him. Scene 13: Blaisdel House (Living Room) Matthew and Walter talk about the fact that they are about to find oil. Claudia answers the phone : Bobby tells her about the accident. Scene 14: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 The entire rig fails beause of the screw that Ed loosened. The men blame Steven, and Steven apologizes for something he does not do on purpose - or do at all. Matthew has no choice but to let Steven go. Scene 15: Carrington Mansion (hallway) Steven meets Jeff and Fallon in the hallway (they have just finished to eat). Jeff tells him that he is going to the Young Republican Club and asks Steven to join him (Fallon rolls her eyes). Steven reminds him that he is a democrat so he should rather join the Young Democrats of America. But he is not interested in politics anyway. Then he asks Joseph where to find Blake. Scene 16: Carrington Mansion (dining room) Steven throws himself at his father's mercy and is even willing to give up loving another man if Blake will extend credit to Matthew. Blake will have none of that and is furious that his son is willing to go straight for Matthew and not him. Fortunately for Matthew, Krystle is part of that conversation. She chastises Blake for the way he treated his son, and just his general ruthlessness in business. Blake tells Krystle she better get on board. Scene 17: Carrington Mansion (Steven's bedroom) After Blake rejected his overture, Steven decides he is going to return to New York, and to Ted. Fallon does not want to see her brother go. She tells Steven to take everything Blake has to offer and to keep his private life, private. Steven does not approve the suggestion. Scene 18: Blaisdel house (living room) Claudia suggests to Matthew to come with her and see her psychiatrist. Matthew does not want to talk of his life to a stranger. Lindsay stands in the front doorway. Matthew tells her about the accident. Lindsay is afraid that her father will go back to Middle East but Matthew assures he will not. Scene 19: Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle phones Doris : she wants to talk to her. Scene 20: Denver Park Krystle asks Doris for help. Scene 21: Jewelry store Krystle goes with Doris to a jewelry store (Fleur-Furrell) which is small but has a good reputation. She asks the jeweler to make a replica of the emeralds that Blake bought at Jenkin's. She wants the jeweler to be discreet as she intends to sell the original necklace to a pawnbroker. Scene 22: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 (office) A few days later, Krystle gives Matthew the money she had from the pawnbroker so he can continue with his dream without having to turn to Carrington or Colby. All alone in a trailer, Matthew and Krystle kiss and the two profess their love for one another. It would have gone further but Krystle came to her senses and leaves. Next Episode : Krystle's Lie